


SPECULATION as to who Tom Waterhouse might be!

by DingleLovesSugdenAlways



Category: Debbie Dingle - Fandom, Dingles - Fandom, Emmerdale, Sugdens, Tates, Tom Waterhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingleLovesSugdenAlways/pseuds/DingleLovesSugdenAlways
Summary: So basically, we all knew Tom Waterhouse was too good to be true and tonight it was confirmed. There's loads of theories but I have to get mine off my chest and out there! Doesn't matter if its wrong just a bit of fun to guess!





	SPECULATION as to who Tom Waterhouse might be!

Right so a lot of people think that Tom is actually Thomas King - Carl King's son. I however cannot see how that works, he would be too easily recognised and how did he get all his money in a short space of time? Carl wasn't that flush! Plus it is hitting wide of the mark on the revenge front because he would want to target Chas.

I think that Tom Waterhouse is in fact Joseph Tate - son of Chris Tate and Rachel Tate (Hughes).

Tom mentioned his parents were both dead.

The Tates were very wealthy.

Rachel also ended up in a relationship with a Graham Clark, who actually killed her. Rachel also had an affair with Jack Sugden and was step daughter to Joe Sugden. Now Graham acted all innocent etc to the death of Rachel and it was Jack Sugden who found her body. Now the only pitfall is that Graham was supposed to have died in a fiery car wreck but what if he didn't and he escaped and reconnected with Joseph Tate and became Graham Foster? Graham could have twisted it to 'Joseph' that Jack Sugden killed his mum Rachel - and so revenge could be targeted at Sarah and Jack Sugden Jnr as Jack Sugden snr is already dead.

Furthermore, Chris Tate committed suicide in an attempt to frame Charity which could fuel revenge towards Charity via Debbie for driving his dad to kill himself (unaware he had a brain tumour and knew he was going to die anyway!)

Graham also hated Eric Pollard as he was convinced he was responsible for Rachel's death and led a campaign against him and Eric has already been bribed £10,000 because of this golf course and that's why I also think Tom is behind the golf course construction and therefore is another act of revenge against the Dingles.

It could see the Tate name back in home farm, it has the possibility to involve Robert as a target with being Jack's son. There's a range of possibilities with this theory (and it is hard to articulate) or I could be completely aiming right off target!! I am interested in seeing where it goes though!!

 

Tell me what your thoughts are!


End file.
